New girl at star high,Who is she
by Songclaw-CrimsonBlood
Summary: I know I have to keep my secret but there are sayians here...If they find out...I'm dead literaly! Please R&R Sorry if I messed up the highschools name...Goten x Oc
1. Chapter 1

I sighedwalked into the room. "Everyone this is Eno treat her with respect."the teacher turned to me." Sit next to Goten Son." When I found the boy I sat next to him.'A half-sayian?'I thought.

(Time skip)

I hid as the other girls changed for gym.'I can't let them see me' the thought echoed in my I got out I learned we were playing cops and and Trunks were the cops.'Of course the half breeds' As the game begin I hid in a I was the only one left."Where is she" I heard goten mutter. I smiled as iI dropped to the ground. Soon I was tackled by goten no lips were pressed togahter as the buzzer went off.

* * *

Hi new acount new are you wondering about how she knows about sayians?


	2. Chapter 2

Okay relazied after I upload I had a few mistakes Im not the best speller so...Anyway they kissed

* * *

I shoved him off of me as the buzzer went off. 'Stupid Half-breed' I thought.

(3 Months later)

"Alright everyone you will have the rest of the school to work with the student next to you...The topic is on whatever you want." The teacher said. 'Oh kami I have to work with goten!'After class he walked over to me."So eno what place should we do?"He asked giving me his trademark grin."Well, How about Egypt I grew up there actually."I said. He nodded.

(Time skip end of day)

Ok why did I say he could come over to my house?! Right then my little brother ran over to me.I smiled as I picked him up."Hey Keo have you been good for mom?"I nodded as my mom ran out."Hey mom this is gotten."I nodded."Nice to meet you I'm Hana."my mom said.

(Christmas)

"Mom what am I going to wear?"I smiled and said,"Honestly eno he loves you for you it doesn't matter as long as you hide your ears she of my ears twitched.

(AT CC)

I sighed as Me and Goten danced."Hey whats the matter?"he asked."Nothing." I said.I could tell he didn't then a voice rang out,"Oi patchtic princess I know you and those half breeds are here."I saw the look of fear cross my moms and brothers face.I knew what we were all thinking as my hand flew towards my sword."Not you again."I muttered


	3. Chapter 3

Last chapter of this story...Just to let you know

* * *

We all ran outside."Ah see I knew I could get you trying to hide and your around sayians as well?"The aliens voice roared as he looked at us.I felt Goten's hand grip my hand as I tried to run and fight."What are you doing?"Goten asked.I looked at him and sighed."LIsten goten I've been hiding a secret from understand I have to do this."I looked over at Keo and Mom."Little bro stay here and protect mom ok?"I said before flying in the air.I pulled out my sword."Lets fight Mar."I said staring at the alien.

(10 min later)

I watched in fear as the sword was smacked away from me.'No,I can't give up.'I laughed."Honestly your just as weak as your father was!"I stared at him anger rising.I let out a I was falling towards the ground.I stuck my hand on the ground and stood up."What the..?"I heard goten say.I was beginning to grow tired."Oh kami is the end?!

* * *

Nevermind its not the last chapter opps R&R


	4. Chapter 4

Suddenly Goten was in front of me.I watched as he took the a melody started playing.I watched as mar froze.'Little brother thank you.'I thought. My energy was slowly I stood up I felt anger flow through me."And here I thought you had enough sense to give up."Mar said."Don't you know a Tran never gives up?"I asked."Then you'll die for that alone!"He roared.I looked at had turned super sayian."listen goten this isn't your fight."I said nothing but hand me my sword.I watched as my little brother stopped flute had turned into a dagger._**Do you want me to fight**_** too?**a voice asked._Stay out of this_ _Keo._I looked at me."Lets fight."he said."A tran and a sayian both half breeds fighting me Lord Mar?"Mar said."Oh how patchitc." "Ya know your starting to get on my nerves."Goten said.I saw Mar's face change to anger.I shot sword was about to hit him when it stopped.I was tossed a memory came up.

**_Flashback_**

**_I was only about ten,Keo was still a a laugh inturpped our family picnic."Hello Hana Miss me?"A voice had a frightened look on her face."M-mar."She sturtted out."My dad moved to protect us holding his sword.:Hana get the kids out of here!"Was all he alien laughed."A human fighting me the invicablie Lord Mar?"Looks like your in your grave human." I watched as he shot a beam in my fathers chest and ran over to dad."Eno this sword is yours to keep and Keo this is the enchanted dagger use it well my son."Suddenly his breathing stopped._**

**_End_**_ Flashback_

Everybody looked at me in shock.'Wait did they see that?'I laughed."How idiotic you still rember that."He said.I charged at him ready to attack.


End file.
